


Смерть (не) разлучит

by fandom_History_P_2020, HappyFlashback



Category: 13th Century CE RPF
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/fandom_History_P_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFlashback/pseuds/HappyFlashback
Summary: Рыцарь добивается любви королевы. Мятежник, немало поспособствовавший смерти короля, пытается расположить к себе его жену. Впрочем, ещё нужно разобраться, кто, чего и от кого добивается – и чего добьется.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: fandom_History_P_2020_спецквест





	Смерть (не) разлучит

**Author's Note:**

> **Задание:** Сказки и легенды мира, [легенда о мертвом женихе](https://culture.wikireading.ru/53461)  
>  **Предупреждения:** исторические вольности и допущения, небольшое по объему графичное описание увечий, можно увидеть нездоровые отношения.  
> 1) все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними; 2) Использованы общие мотивы легенд о мёртвом женихе (муже), который возвращается к тоскующей возлюбленной.

Разгром был настолько ужасным, настолько всеобъемлющим и окончательным, что в него никак не получалось поверить. Так человек, получивший смертельный удар, до самого последнего мгновения не может смириться, что это — действительно конец.  
Гонцы, приносившие вести с Моравского поля, где войска короля Богемии Пржемысла Отакара встретились с войсками его соперника, императора Рудольфа Габсбурга, говорили сбивчиво, испуганно, путались и противоречили друг другу. Король погиб. Нет, король в плену. Король, действительно, попал в плен — но был убит по приказу Рудольфа Габсбурга. Короля никто не видел, скорее всего, он среди тех немногих, кому удалось уйти, оторваться от преследования…  
Долгие дни неизвестности были пропитаны худшим из ядов — отчаянной, лишающей разума надеждой. Такая надежда что гнилая верёвка: подведёт как раз тогда, когда вцепишься в неё изо всех сил.  
Но даже когда хвататься становится уже не за что, когда обрывочные вести наконец сплетаются воедино, в одну повесть о поражении, в одно огромное, непреодолимое, свинцовое горе — Кунгута всё равно то и дело ловит себя на мысли, что продолжает ждать. Вслушивается в шум во дворе замка — не приехал ли кто, не требует ли громким голосом открыть ворота?  
Должно быть, так и сходят с ума. Впрочем, не так ли ждут ежедневно тысячи женщин, знатных и простолюдинок? Те, кому, в отличие от королевы, отказано в праве — или проклятии? — знать, что случилось с их мужьями или женихами, ушедшими воевать в чужой стране. Где они спят последним сном — или забылись беспокойной полудрёмой беглеца, раненого, пленника.  
Тот, кого так и не видели мёртвым, так и остаётся живым.  
И однажды к воротам замка действительно приезжает гость — нежданный, незванный, который никак не должен был здесь появиться.  
***  
Когда этот человек неторопливым, уверенным шагом приближается к Кунгуте — под прицелом множества взглядов, в которых сквозит гнев, неприязнь или опасение, но словно вовсе их не замечая — она невольно сжимает резные подлокотники кресла. Накатившая волна холодной ярости бодрит, словно глоток зимнего воздуха, и овладевшая ей в последнее время усталость вдруг исчезает. Наконец-то вновь легко держать спину идеально прямой, а голову высоко поднятой. Как будто Кунгута всё ещё королева — а не лишившаяся всего женщина, проводящая свои наполненные бесплодными заботами дни и бессонные ночи в полутёмных, плохо обставленных покоях замка на самой окраине своих прежних владений.  
Когда он преклоняет перед ней колено, Кунгута слегка приподнимает уголки губ в самой высокомерной из своих улыбок. Сколько наслаждения в одной только мысли о том, с какой лёгкостью она может отдать приказ — и увидеть, как отвратительно хрустнут позвонки, голова скатится с плеч, а тёмные волосы слипнутся от крови. О чём он вообще думал, когда взял с собой каких-то два десятка человек, которых, после того как они въехали в ворота, не составит труда перестрелять со стен? Когда приехал сюда, в замок Градец, где сейчас собрались те немногие, кто остался верен жене погибшего короля — и у кого есть все причины ненавидеть вдохновителя мятежа, помешавшего тому собрать достаточно сил против проклятого Рудольфа Габсбурга? Сюда, к Кунгуте, которая совсем недавно была воспеваемой певцами королевой, супругой искренне любимого мужа, матерью долгожданного наследника — а теперь…  
Когда Завиш из Фалькенштейна поднимает голову и встречается с Кунгутой взглядом, она понимает, что имел в виду её муж, когда говорил, что с удовольствием собственноручно выбил бы этому наглецу все зубы. У этого закоренелого смутьяна и мятежника на редкость обаятельная улыбка. Мягкая, подкупающая и какая-то совсем по-юношески светлая. Разве так должен выглядеть человек, у которого на счёту столько заговоров и предательств? Сожженные города и монастыри, разграбленные со свирепостью, подобающей скорее язычнику, чем христианскому рыцарю?  
Впрочем, взгляд его выдает. В холодных светло-серых глазах — смесь азарта, расчёта и предвкушения. Взгляд игрока, бросившего кости.  
Если бы Фалькенштейн принялся чего-то требовать, или пустился в долгие лицемерные извинения и оправдания — сидеть бы ему в каменном мешке, заложником против своих родичей и сторонников. Вот только вместо этого он уверенно, веско и спокойно объясняет, чем может быть полезен.  
План в самом деле неплох. А прямо сейчас это важнее всего: и памяти, и справедливости, и даже верности.  
***  
В следующие месяцы Кунгута понимает, что, принимая решение, ещё не догадывалась, насколько полезен может быть Фалькенштейн.  
Тот как будто рожден для того, чтобы сражаться в той грязной, жестокой, долгой войне, которую им приходится вести. Жечь землю у врага за спиной. Стремительными вылазками захватывать замки. Вырезать или развешивать по деревьям небольшие отряды немцев, которые разбрелись по стране в поисках лёгкой поживы. Обещаниями, подкупом или угрозами приобретать союзников — и выдирать глотку тем, кто переметнётся к противнику.  
Кунгута видела, как её муж решает судьбы целых стран — и эта междоусобица всё ещё кажется ей удручающе мелочной, словно псы дерутся за труп льва. Но стоит только начать выигрывать — и вот уже азарт горячит кровь, подстёгивает, бодрит.  
Разумеется, Фалькенштейну не нравится, что Кунгута требует, чтобы ничего не решалось без её согласия. В отличие от многих, ему хватает дерзости едва ли не прямо заявить, что она ничего не смыслит в вопросах войны. Хватает наглости попытаться действовать у неё за спиной.  
Несколько раз они ссорятся так сильно, что Фалькенштейну впору бежать из Градца из опасения всё-таки украсить своей головой стены замка. Вот только вместо этого он, в конце концов, всё же смиряет свою гордыню. Или просто признает, что Кунгута, хоть и не может поднять меч, но всё же кое-что смыслит в том, как постоять за себя.  
Впрочем, не стоит обманываться, какова цена этому показному смирению.  
— Как жаль, что ваши родственники не так уж часто прислушиваются к вашим советам! Оттон Бранденбуржский, который мог бы стать регентом, а не грабителем. Ваш кузен, венгерский король, дравшийся на Моравском поле бок о бок с Рудольфом Габсбургом, а не с вашим мужем.  
В голосе деланное сожаление. В глазах насмешливое любопытство — и нетерпеливое ожидание ответа. Ответного удара.  
— Всем нам приходится о чём-то жалеть. Вот вам разве не жаль, что пожар, в который вы подлили столько масла, прошёлся и по вашим землям? Или что перед Моравским полем так долго выгадывали, чью руку держать, что опоздали — и не были там, когда земля гудела во время битвы и решалась судьба всех окрестных земель?  
Всякий раз, когда Фалькенштейн возвращается с победой, Кунгута заставляет себя улыбаться. Даже если на самом деле её тревожит, с каким восторгом теперь встречают того, кого недавно проклинали.  
Коротка людская память — и вот уже предателя и изменника называют спасителем королевства, защитником вдов и сирот, щитом от немецких разбойников.  
Впрочем, кого в этом упрекать? Словно настали последние времена, земли Богемии терзают разом война, мор и глад. Дороги заполнены бродягами в жалких лохмотьях, с безумными глазами на иссохших лицах. Вымирают целые деревни, и родители убивают собственных детей — из жалости или от голода.  
В такие времена людям нужна не справедливость, а надежда.  
В том преддверии ада, которое смыкается вокруг них, Фалькенштейн держится так, как будто ему неведомы ни страх, ни горе, ни сомнения. Бесстрашно въезжает в выкошенные мором деревни и городки и приказывает сжигать неубранные трупы. Со злой усмешкой травит, словно диких зверей, разбойников и людоедов. Бессмысленно рискует собой в мелких стычках — но всякий раз возвращается без единой царапины.  
Пока другие плачут и молятся, Фалькенштейн смеется и пьет вино — и уверен в себе так, как будто знает будущее.  
Неудивительно, что о нём поют песни. Неудивительно, что шепчутся, будто он заговоренный — или и вовсе чародей.  
— А вы знаете, я видел его.  
— Кого же? Вы сегодня решили развлечь меня загадками, как вчера моих дам?  
Он всегда заходит чуть дальше, чем следует. Недостаточно для того, чтобы это было оскорблением — но всё же так, что это невозможно не почувствовать.  
Слишком неторопливо склоняется в поклоне, слишком быстро поднимает голову. Подходит чуть ближе, чем следует. Встретившись глазами, задерживает взгляд.  
— Вашего мужа. Вы же знаете, Рудольф Габсбург велел выставить его набальзамированное тело в открытом гробу. Оставил так чуть ли не на полгода. Жуткая затея, на самом деле! Неужто в самом деле боялся, что мертвец воскреснет?  
На этот раз она проигрывает. Не только отводит взгляд, но и прикрывает глаза.  
Тело действительно бальзамировало — вот только что-то пошло не так, и в Богемию уже приехали одни только кости. А ведь до этого столь многие — праздные, любопытные, равнодушные или злорадствующие — видели то, в чём Кунгуте было отказано. Видели, даже рассказывали — и всё равно всё время о чём-то не договаривают, зачастую из того ложного милосердия, которое хуже жестокости.  
— И что же вы увидели? Что они придумали, чтобы проломленный череп не смотрелся так безобразно? Правда ли, что шея была полностью закрыта? Говорят, если присмотреться, над самым воротом был заметен чёрный след от верёвки.  
Поразительно, но даже сейчас Фалькенштейн не выглядит смущенным. Разве что изумлённым.  
Следует признать, что Фалькенштейн не смеется в одиночку. Всюду, куда бы он ни шёл, люди вокруг него начинают улыбаться.  
Ему прекрасно известно, как воинской забавой, легкомысленной беседой или брошенной вовремя шуткой поднять боевой дух мужчин. Что же касается женщин…  
Глядя на то, с каким искусством он расточает комплименты дамам, с какой изысканной вежливостью поддерживает беседу за столом, Кунгута иногда задаётся вопросом — неужели она единственная женщина, с которой этот человек иной раз говорит до грубости, а то и до жестокости просто? И что ей об этом думать?  
Когда Фалькенштейн иной раз сам берётся — не хуже миннезингера — спеть какую-нибудь душераздирающую песню о трагической любви к гордой недоступной красавице, дамы и девицы млеют, краснеют и пытаются перехватить его взгляд. Кто трепещет искренне, кто притворно.  
Мало кто может вспомнить имя его жены, но все знают, что Фалькенштейн — вдовец. Причём сына нет, только дочь. Стоит ему лишь захотеть, и он за пару дней подыщет себе жену, причём с неплохим приданным. Во время войны столько осиротевших богатых наследниц, столько молодых вдов.  
Честно говоря, Кунгута уже готова сама подыскать ему жену. Потому что этот игрок, кажется, просто неспособен не поднимать ставки.  
Когда Фалькенштейн поёт, он всё чаще смотрит на Кунгуту — и в этом взгляде не восхищение, не тоска, а голод.  
***  
Очнувшись в темноте с бешено колотящимся сердцем, Кунгута чувствует, что рот ей закрывает чья-то тяжелая ладонь — и изо всех сил вырывается, набирая воздух в лёгкие… И тут же замирает совершенно неподвижно. Как только видит лицо склонившегося над ней человека.  
— Вот ведь, говорила, что ждёшь — а самой не добудишься, так крепко спишь! Я уж думал, на руках нести придётся!  
Присев на край кровати, муж гладит Кунгуту по щеке и улыбается — хотя заметно, что улыбка даётся ему с трудом. Даже в слабом лунном свете, проникающем сквозь окно, заметно, как он изменился. Побледнел лицом, потемнел взглядом. Исхудал, осунулся и прежде всего устал — той усталостью, которую не стряхнуть с себя ни за неделю, ни за месяц, а иной раз и за год не получится. В непривычной, небогатой, тёмной одежде, как будто с чужого плеча.  
Но всё же он улыбается, пусть и немного грустно — так, что невозможно не метнуться вперёд, не обнять, отчаянно цепляясь за плечи, прижимаясь к груди, плача и смеясь одновременно.  
— Впрочем, хорошо, что отдохнула. Ехать нам далеко.  
Пока Кунгута, затеплив свечу, достаёт из сундука самое тёплое платье и с непривычки одеваться самой долго возится со шнуровкой, пока наспех собирает волосы и стягивает их простым ремешком, Пржемысл успевает объяснить, как так вышло, что его объявили мёртвым и где его держали всё это время. Всё становится настолько просто и понятно, что Кунгута снова смеётся — на этот раз над собой и своей недогадливостью.  
— Неужели даже не спросишь, куда мы едем?  
— Нет. Зачем?  
— Но что если там хуже? Может, тебе лучше ещё немного подождать меня — здесь?  
Оглянувшись через плечо, Кунгута смотрит на мужа, давно уже поднявшегося на ноги и теперь вставшего почти у порога — как будто поторапливая. Или он тревожится, опасается не успеть?  
Такой Пржемысл — усталый, грустный, тревожный — кажется едва ли не тенью прежнего себя. Но от этого сердце почему-то только полнится ещё большей любовью, отчаянно ищущей, как выразить себя в словах.  
Прежде Кунгута даже в мыслях не отделяла свою любовь к мужу от восхищения тем блеском славы и величия, который его окружал. Да и могло ли быть иначе, когда ей, внучке венгерского короля от не самого богатого землями и победами зятя, подарили корону лишь потому, что деду срочно нужен был мир, но дочери некстати закончились — и на её коронации перед ней склонился весь цвет немецких, венгерских и славянских земель, а каждый следующий день обещал всё больше и больше? Но за долгие месяцы одиночества Кунгута сотни раз твердила себе, что лучше бы ей никогда не быть королевой, лучше бы всю жизнь провести в скитаниях и лишениях, как её собственная мать — только бы вместе.  
Попытавшись сказать об этом, Кунгута умолкает на полуслове — натолкнувшись на странный, недоверчивый и даже как будто насмешливый взгляд мужа.  
Он устал, твердит себе Кунгута, прикусывая губу. Только что ушёл от врагов — и те уже опять взяли его след.  
Кунгута понимает что нужно спешить, что нельзя терять ни мгновения. Сейчас действительно не до нежности, не до слов любви. Но всё же как можно, снова оказавшись рядом, у самого порога, за шаг до того, как начнётся их бегство в неизвестность — не обвить руками шею, не потянуться губами к губам? Чтобы все прежние и новые страхи отступили, чтобы не осталось ничего, кроме счастливого осознания, что Пржемысл здесь, что он вернулся…  
Холодные, неподвижные, даже не приоткрывшиеся навстречу губы пахнут кровью.  
Открыв глаза, Кунгута видит потемневшую верёвку на шее — и жуткие лиловые синяки там, где та глубоко врезалась в тело. Изо рта, который она только что целовала, струится тёмная кровь, заливая подбородок и воротник. Ужасный шрам, пересекающий всё лицо, от лба до подбородка, тоже сочится кровью — и ещё чем-то беловатым, как будто гноем.  
Схватив за подбородок, Пржемысл заставляет Кунгуту смотреть, как его череп раскалывается, словно треснувший горшок, обнажая то, что было внутри — и ещё живой, дёргающийся глаз, повисший на какой-то тонкой жилке.  
— Любишь мёртвых, жена? — шипит он Кунгуте в ухо. — Так вот и люби — мёртвых! Мёртвых, а не живых…  
Проснувшись, Кунгута чувствует, что весь рот полон крови — и пытается убедить себя, что просто прикусила язык, вскрикивая от приснившегося кошмара.  
Всего лишь очередной ужасный, отвратительный сон. Иначе быть не может. Ведь даже церковь учит ждать и надеяться на встречу в новой жизни — разве не так?  
***  
Сколько бы Фалькенштейн ни спел красивых песен, от воздыхателя, благоговеющего перед предметом своей страсти, в нём ещё меньше, чем от благородного рыцаря из тех же песен, не способного на ложь, предательство и грабеж. Когда во время охоты он, помогая Кунгуте вскочить в седло, как будто случайно задерживает одну руку у неё на пояснице, а второй сжимает колено — да так, что она чувствует жар его ладоней даже сквозь все плотные юбки — Кунгута понимает, что больше не в силах терпеть эту игру.  
Словно вторя её ярости, вскоре на землю обрушивается ливень — позволяя почти было загнанному оленю скрыться и заставляя охотников спрятаться под деревья. Сгустившуюся тьму прорезают вспышки ослепительного света, но гром пока рокочет где-то в отдалении.  
И всё же за его грохотом, за оглушительным шумом сомкнувшейся вокруг стены дождя — их не услышат.  
Когда Кунгута отошла чуть поодаль от остальных, за ней последовал только Фалькенштейн — и даже не потребовалось дать ему знак приблизиться. Словно так и должно было быть. Как будто всем и так понятно, с кем хочет поговорить королева.  
Неужели Кунгута спохватилась слишком поздно? Неужели замок уже полнится слухами?  
Что ж, тогда тем более не имеет смысла долго ходить вокруг да около.  
— Вы должны немедленно это прекратить. Вы ничего не выиграете, зато мы оба много потеряем.  
К чести Фалькенштейна, он не пытается изобразить непонимание. Вместо этого улыбается своей самой светлой улыбкой — в то время как глаза темнеют.  
— Боюсь, я ничего не могу с собой поделать.  
Фалькенштейн встает у самой стены дождя, подставив лицо ветру и летящим каплям — ещё один шаг, и он промокнет насквозь. Раздувает ноздри, глубоко, жадно вдыхая влажный воздух.  
Ему всё это нравится. И страшная гроза, и этот разговор.  
— Я запрещаю вам…  
— Тогда уж заодно запретите дождю поливать землю, а оленю бежать к воде. Запретите огню пожирать, а стали — резать. Есть то, чему просто нельзя приказать не быть.  
Кунгута сжимает кулаки так сильно, что ногти впиваются в ладони. Хочется кричать от злости, от бессилия — и разочарования.  
Нет, она не будет слушать те красивые пустые слова, которые он приготовил! Неужели она похожа на дурочку, способную поверить в искренность этих внезапно вспыхнувших чувств? Или на похотливую вдовушку, истосковавшуюся по мужскому естеству — которой будет управлять тот, кто нашёптывает ей в ухо по ночам?  
А ведь Кунгута надеялась, что между ними если не доверие — вот уж чему не быть никогда — то хотя бы уважение. Как глупо.  
— Неужели вы рассчитываете, пробравшись ко мне в постель, укрепить свою власть? От своего советника я вправе ждать большего ума! Даже если Господь лишит меня разума, даже если я выйду за вас — королём вам не стать. Зато всё, чего мы с вами добились… Сейчас вам готовы забыть всё, что вы сделали. Вы заставили себя уважать. Ничто не помешает вам защитить и преумножить ваши южные земли, за которые вы столько сражались с моим мужем, и обеспечить благоденствие всего вашего рода на десятки лет вперёд.  
Фалькенштейн продолжает улыбаться. Как будто вовсе не слушает. Как будто ему всё равно.  
Как хочется вспылить. Хотя бы, чтобы стереть с его губ эту улыбку. Но нет. Она должна оставаться холодна, говорить разумно, ни в коем случае не повышать голос.  
— Но никого не ненавидят так, как того, кто был равным, а потом решил превознестись над всеми. Если из моего советника вы станете моим любовником, молва смешает нас обоих с грязью, а вам припомнят все прежние грехи. Лучшего подарка нашим врагам и придумать нельзя.  
Фалькенштейн умён и расчётлив — и, насколько бы ни любил славу, дрался всегда ради власти и выгоды. Он должен понять разумные доводы…  
Вот только вместо этого решает продолжить игру. Принимает оскорбленный вид. Сводит брови на переносице, стискивает зубы.  
— Вы так уверены, что мной руководит только расчёт? Разве вы не видите…  
— Что вы хотите меня, как за свою жизнь хотели многих и многих женщин? Отчего же, прекрасно вижу! Что вы питаете ко мне глубокую искреннюю любовь, которая навеки пребудет в вашем сердце — или что вы там собираетесь сказать? Разумеется, нет.  
— Может, я и сам бы этого не хотел! Вот только я никогда не встречал другой такой женщины. И теперь вы нужны мне, понимаете, нужны, как… Да как вода умирающему, вот как!  
Хочется заткнуть уши, чтобы не слышать всего этого. Чтобы не понимать, за какую легковерную дуру её держат — как, видимо, и всех женщин.  
Впрочем, слова любовных признаний и просьб всё же даются Фалькенштейну с очевидным трудом, и он произносит их совсем не так, как следует — резко, чуть ли не со злостью, словно их силой выдирают у него из горла. Зато его тело выдаёт, как он на самом деле привык действовать в таких случаях — и вот уже рука Фалькенштейна хватает Кунгуту под локоть, и он, разом придвинувшись совсем близко, нависает сверху…  
— Вы ещё скажите, что для вас не имеет значения, кто перед вами, королева или дочка бедного рыцаря!  
К счастью, когда Кунгута смеется ему в лицо, Фалькенштейну хватает ума высвободить её руку и отодвинуться. Вот только даже это не заставляет его умолкнуть.  
— Конечно, имеет. Мы здесь только потому, что мы те, кто мы есть. Королева. Рыцарь Фалькенштейн, у которого хватает сил и власти, чтобы драться даже с королями… Скажите, неужели вы так любите вашего мужа? Даже сейчас, когда он давно уже мёртв и никогда больше вас не обнимет?  
Со стороны, должно быть, кажется, что они коротают время, развлекая друг друга весёлой беседой, потому что Кунгута снова смеется.  
Ну разумеется! Может быть, из-за этого он так упорствует, разыгрывает страсть? Мечтает ещё и в этом одержать верх над покойным?  
Какая нелепость! Как можно ради мести мёртвому рискнуть всем, что у тебя есть и что у тебя ещё может быть?  
— Пржемысл был великим королём и лучшим мужем, какого только может пожелать себе женщина. Я никогда даже не задумывалась о том, любить его или нет.  
— Пусть даже так! Но если при его жизни в вас говорило сердце, то теперь говорит только разум. Неужели вы никогда… Никогда не мечтали о том, что невозможно? Немыслимо? Неправильно?  
Подняв взгляд к светлеющему небу — только бы не смотреть на того, кто стоит рядом с ней — Кунгута молит небеса даровать ей терпение.  
— Почему же? Да у меня столько этих несбыточных мечтаний, что на новые просто нет сил. Я хочу, чтобы ко мне вернулся мой муж, а Оттон Бранденбуржский отдал мне моего сына, который, быть может, уже забыл моё лицо. Чтобы Рудольф Габсбург помер, подавившись рыбной костью, его наследники сгинули от чумы, а замки заросли чертополохом. Чтобы я снова могла, как когда была девочкой, скакать во весь опор по полю, подставив лицо ветру, и не думать ни о коронах, ни об убийствах.  
Фалькенштейн долго молчит — а когда наконец говорит, голос у него глухой, словно он только что очнулся от сна:  
— Что ж… По крайней мере, с последним я могу вам помочь. Я хорошо знаю эти места. Если поехать на северо-запад, скоро выедем из леса.  
Когда они во весь опор мчатся по растянувшемуся до самого горизонта полю, а ветер относит тучи им за спину, словно отдёргивая занавес, и впереди открывается золотистое предзакатное небо — Кунгута наконец чувствует настоящий страх. Перед человеком, который скачает рядом с ней, чей взгляд становится всё тяжелее. Перед самой собой — ведь вот же, сколько ни взывай к разуму, а разве сможет она сейчас остановить эту бешеную, эту прекрасную скачку, от которой в ней вся кровь поёт? Хотя стоит только лошади поскользнуться на влажной после ливня земле — и можно сломать себе шею, а это будет поразительно нелепая смерть.  
***  
К счастью, её с детства учили защищаться. К счастью, тело движется быстрее, чем она успевает испугаться.  
Хорошо обученная лошадь не просто взвивается на дыбы, а изо всех сил лягает чужака, рванувшего на себя уздечку. Второму, подскочившего справа и изготовившегося распороть мечом то ли брюхо лошади, то ли бедро всадницы, Кунгута вонзает кинжал в глаз. По самую рукоятку. Сама поразившись, насколько точным получился удар. Отец бы гордился.  
Разворачивая лошадь, Кунгута чуть не сталкивает вниз человека, только что взлетевшего по склону вслед за обезумевшими от страха немцами. Вот только узнает его даже прежде, чем видит лицо. Прежде, чем Фалькештейн протыкает одного из кнехтов сзади под рёбра, а второму, у которого только кожаный нагрудник, выпускает кишки, вспоров живот до самого паха. Кунгута чувствует на лице брызги тёплой крови.  
С оставшимися кнехтами быстро разбирается её зазевавшаяся охрана — не сразу поверившая своим глазам, когда враг, который должен был быть далеко внизу, внезапно оказался рядом. К несчастью, троих они в этой резне всё-таки потеряли. Что ж, в следующий раз будут расторопнее.  
Кунгута вытирает кинжал о платье. Всё равно забрызгано кровью.  
— Вот ведь черти… Поняли, что мы перекрыли всю долину… Так бросили лошадей и полезли вверх, на холм… Да так, словно их раскалёнными прутьями хлестали… Еле угнался… И всё равно чуть не опоздал…  
Склон в самом деле крутой, и Фалькенштейн тяжело дышит, хватая воздух ртом. Сняв шлем, кое-как вытирает заливающий лицо пот. Весь нагрудник у него в крови — и из неё лишь малая часть принадлежит тем, кого он убил сейчас.  
— Моя вина… Мне нужно было быстрее… Подумать… Догадаться… Бежать. .  
— Ничего страшного. Как видите, мы справились. Хотя и не без вашей помощи.  
— О да, прекрасный удар… Готов поклясться, этот малый, умер прежде, чем упал на землю!  
— Я больше горжусь тем, что у меня не вырвало кинжал из рук.  
— Да, и это тоже хорошо.  
Люди Фалькенштейна догоняют его только теперь, когда уже всё кончено. Пристыженные, притихшие в ожидании жестокого разноса.  
С лица, по которому теперь размазана кровь с перчаток, на Кунгуту смотрят расширившиеся от восторга глаза — сейчас светлые, словно небо над ними. Фалькенштейн улыбается так радостно и довольно, что почти невозможно не улыбнуться в ответ. Его взгляд ласкает, словно прикосновение.  
Этот человек безумен. Или одержим. И не потому, что убивает с таким нескрываемым удовольствием — это по сердцу многим. Даже не потому, что ему понравилось смотреть, как убивает женщина — хотя такое зрелище мало кого способно порадовать.  
— Вы весь в крови.  
— Чужая. На мне ни царапины.  
— Тогда вам бы умыться. Да и мне не помешает. Здесь поблизости есть ручей?  
Ручей находится, и его холодная вода позволяет немного прийти в себя.  
К несчастью, сменить испачканное кровью платье не на что — так и придётся ехать до самого вечера. Как же Кунгута ненавидит свою нынешнюю жизнь, в которой иной раз выглядит — да и чувствует себя — словно какая-то атаманша разбойников. Скитающаяся по плохим грязным дорогам, вечно начеку, вечно среди опасностей.  
Впрочем, это всё же лучше, чем запереться за высокими стенами Градца. Словно самой посадить себя в тюрьму.  
Фалькенштейна хочется ударить хотя бы за то, насколько он наслаждается всей этой жизнью. Как будто в ней нет ничего мерзкого, ничего постыдного  
Мужчины, только что резавшие глотки и вспарывавшие животы, скидывают с себя не только доспехи, но и рубашки, оставшись в одних штанах — и весело плещутся и фыркают, обливая друг друга водой, словно расшалившиеся дети.  
Фалькенштейн, конечно, знает, что она на него смотрит. К счастью, хотя бы на этот раз ему хватает разума не делать ничего такого, что может привлечь внимание.  
Кунгута ничуть не похожа на свою тётю Маргариту, которая отказала всем женихам и ушла в монастырь. Ей несложно признать, что Фалькенштейн красив.  
Пусть и совсем иначе, чем её покойный супруг. Пржемысл был высок, широкоплеч и крепок, словно могучий дуб, с буграми мышц, перекатывающимися под кожей, излучающий грозную неторопливую силу. Фалькенштейн с виду до сих пор почти юноша — жилистый, узкий в поясе, стремительный и порывистый в движениях. Даже бороду чаще всего бреет, оставляя только похожую на тень чёрную щетину на щеках.  
Впрочем, даже если бы он был красивее Иосифа Прекрасного — что с того? Огонь, разгорающийся внутри при взгляде на красивое тело или от тоски одиноких ночей — быстро угаснет, а ожог оставит навсегда…  
Сразу после полудня начинается дождь — долгий и нудный, и к вечеру плащи с капюшонами уже совсем не спасают от пробирающей до костей сырости. Лошади уныло месят грязь и забрызгивают ею всадников.  
Как обычно, Фалькенштейн дольше всех остаётся бодр и весел, но в конце концов мрачнеет и он. И, конечно, как-то невзначай оказывается рядом с Кунгутой. Которая слегка вздрагивает под плащом — не от холода.  
В такие моменты, когда его подвижный ум ничем не занят, этот человек опаснее всего.  
— Знаете, я посылал своих людей к королю Пржемыслу. Перед битвой. Предлагал свою помощь.  
О, за это даже стоит быть благодарной! Слова, произнесённые глухим полушёпотом, горячат кровь сильнее, чем кубок подогретого вина — и уж точно сильнее любых любовных признаний.  
Это признание — с чего бы вдруг, почему именно сейчас, когда уже любые объяснения и оправдания между ними бессмысленны? — настолько несвоевременное и странное, что Кунгута хоть и злится, но смеется.  
— Неужели? Как удивительно, что я впервые об этом слышу.  
— Разумеется, я поставил вашему мужу условия. Вернуть всё, что он у нас отобрал. Не столь уж тяжкие то были условия, на самом деле — по сравнению с тем, за что шло сражение. Вот только он отослал моих людей, даже не дослушав… А мог бы согласиться — и остаться в живых, и вернуться к вам! Забавно, верно?  
В голове гудит, словно кубков с вином было не меньше пяти. Или как будто ей влепили пощечину.  
— Можно подумать, вы сами покорно проглотили бы все требования и встали перед ним на колени, обернись всё иначе! Даже если бы на кону стояла ваша жизнь!  
Фалькенштейн улыбается — и смотрит тёмным, бешеным взглядом.  
— Разве я требовал от него встать на колени? А перед вами, Кунгута, я колени склонял. Когда не послов прислал, а сам приехал к вам в Градец, рискуя жизнью и свободой… Если бы вы хотели мне отомстить, вы бы уже это сделали. Тем более, что я уже столько совершил ради вашего благополучия и вашей безопасности — в отличие от вашего мужа, которой сам немало постарался, чтобы оставить вас беспомощной вдовой в кольце врагов!  
— Вы так стараетесь опорочить память покойного, потому что прекрасно сознаете — вам с ним не сравниться! У вас есть храбрость, но нет чести!  
Вот теперь глаза Фалькенштейна совершенно чёрные — один сплошной зрачок. Он так резко наклоняется вперёд, что Кунгута отшатывается в испуге, подумав, что тот сейчас сделает что-то непоправимое. Поцелует — или ударит.  
Взгляд у него — как у волка, которому вбили в горло палку, не позволяя сомкнуть челюсти…  
Ночью, когда Кунгута спит в чужой кровати в чужом замке, а у дверей стоит надёжная охрана — потому что этот человек воистину одержим, и с каждым днём становится всё безумнее, и как бы ей хотелось вернуть те дни, когда она всё ещё верила, что это лишь искусное притворство — к ней снова приходит её муж. Сильный, живой и весёлый, с лицом, изученным до последней чёрточки, нашёптывающий всякие смешные глупости, от которых невозможно не фыркать, утыкаясь носом ему в плечо. И на этот раз нет ни крови, ни смерти, ни страха…  
Утром Кунгута не может вспомнить ни единого слова из того, что услышала или сказала. Вцепляется зубами в собственную руку, давая глухой стон.  
Даже если забыть о том, с какой радостью враги разнесут повсюду весть о её преступном распутстве, в каком дёгте и какой грязи изваляют имя королевы, которая взяла в свою постель худшего врага своего мужа, и матери, бросившей сына в плену у врага, чтобы развлекаться с молодым любовником…  
Есть много мужей, которых чтить заставляет только закон — или даже только страх. Но ведь Кунгута действительно любила и была любима. Её дни были наполнены золотым счастьем, словно соты мёдом — и память об этом счастье осталась с ней, даже когда она потеряла всё остальное.  
А сейчас этот золотой мёд прогорк.  
С кем-то другим, кто согревал бы её постель холодными ночами, Кунгута легко смогла бы сохранить эту память — и бережно донести её до момента новой встречи, там, в другом мире. Порадовала бы тело, не отдав души.  
Вот только Фалькенштейн, точно сам дьявол, вламывается всюду, не возьмёт тело, не попытавшись забрать и душу.  
И горд он, точно дьявол. И, при всём своём уме и хитрости — безумен в своей гордыне.  
В нём не любовь, а тщеславие с похотью и жаждой обладать недоступным — намертво сплавившиеся воедино, как опытный кузнец сплавляет несколько полос металла, создавая смертельно опасное оружие, которое не сломать, не согнуть.  
А ещё Фалькенштейн нужен Кунгуте. У неё есть люди верные, и храбрые, и честные — но этот человек умеет выигрывать так, как никто другой…  
Ну почему, почему он так хочет сам нанести сокрушительный удар всему, что они строили? Почему не хочет удовлетвориться всем тем, что она охотно готова ему дать — землями, титулами, возможностью на поколения вперёд обеспечить будущее всего своего рода и продлить себя в потомках? Зачем вместо это добивается того, что почти наверняка его погубит — так или иначе?  
Ради чего? Чтобы спать с королевой? Чтобы спать с женой убитого врага? Это действительно так прекрасно, что ради этого стоит прыгнуть в пропасть — и утащить с собой других?  
Как бы то ни было, вчерашний день показал, что Кунгуте уже очень скоро придётся принять решение. Или всё-таки взять этого человека в постель — или придумать, как перерезать ему глотку.  
Потому что, сколько бы Фалькенштейн ни говорил о любви и страсти…  
В страстной любви к своим землям в южной Богемии он исповедуется ещё чаще. И всё же во время восстания кричал, что лучше сам сожжет каждый город, деревню и замок, чем отдаст их королю.  
***  
Когда в Градец приходит известие, что малолетний король Вацлав тяжело занемог, Кунгуте хватает сил перед всем своим небольшим двором разразиться холодной злой речью о том, что Оттон Бранденбуржский, хоть и зовёт себя регентом, не способен не только защитить интересы её сына, но даже просто позаботиться о ребёнке. Не забыв, конечно, намекнуть, что как-то странно говорят об этой болезни — как тут не заподозрить яд? Затем она диктует письмо Рудольфу Габсбургу. Предупреждает, что его дочь Юдита, возможно, скоро останется без жениха и без короны, ведь Оттон — племянник прежнего короля Богемии, сын сестры, и, стало быть, вполне может стать наследником. Если ему хоть сколько-то удастся упрочить свою власть в качестве регента, Оттон уже никому не отдаст столь богатое наследство…  
Вечером в часовне замка, одна, приказав не пускать никого, даже священника — ей не исповеди сейчас нужны, и не утешения — Кунгута бессильно оседает на пол. Всё тело вздрагивает в бесслёзных рыданиях. В ярости она бьет кулаком по каменным плитам, снова и снова, сбивая костяшки в кровь — пока вся рука до самого плеча не гудит от боли.  
За здоровье своего сына Кунгута уже молилась, и больше не может. Сейчас ей кажется, что потемневшие от времени статуи святых, на губах которых застыла вечная улыбка, смотрят на неё с насмешкой и презрительной жалостью.  
Неужели она родилась для того, чтобы сначала высоко взлететь — а потом рухнуть в самую бездну, во тьму, в ничто? Может, это что-то в её крови, словно какая-то злая болезнь, подтачивающая изнутри? Как у её отца, князя Ростислава, который сражался — и побеждал! — всю жизнь, но княжество галицкое потерял, а царем Болгарии так и не стал. Как у братьев, Михаила и Белы, которые один за другим погибли в борьбе за венгерский престол.  
Тяжело дышать. Как будто что-то забилось в горло. Грудь сдавливает тяжесть.  
Словно могильная тяжесть земли.  
Какие-то язычники, говорят, хоронят жён вместе с мужьями. Здесь христианские земли — но разве с того самого дня, когда пришли чёрные вести с Моравского поля, Кунгута не чувствовала себя мертвецом из жутких карпатских сказок, откапывающимся из могилы, куда её сбросили вместе с мёртвым мужем? Для всех честолюбивых соседей, для всех возможных наследников она — всего лишь досадная помеха!  
Даже не фигурка на доске. Камень на пути.  
И должна им оставаться.  
В дрожащем свете свечей лицо одного из святых — широколобого, с окладистой бородой — внезапно напоминает лицо покойного Пржемысла. Или, может быть, Кунгуте просто хочется, чтобы было так. Хочется бросить свои упрёки и жалобы кому-то в лицо.  
И она так и делает — хотя, конечно, беззвучно, только шевеля губами.  
Как ты мог меня оставить, посреди пепелища, в одиночку собирать землю, наследство наших детей — замок за замком, городок за городком… Как ты мог погибнуть, когда мог не идти до конца, когда мог успеть помириться с Рудольфом, когда мог принять помощь этого проклятого Фалькенштейна — да, потом пришлось бы думать, что с этим делать, потом пришлось бы лечить раненую гордость, но оно могло бы быть, это потом… Как ты мог, как ты мог, как ты мог…  
— Как я могла…  
Когда Кунгута бежала из замка Бездез, она убеждала себя в том, что живая и на свободе принесёт своему сыну больше пользы, чем ещё одним беспомощным и безгласным заложником. Что кто-то должен изо всех сил мутить воду, и собирать вокруг тех, кто ненавидит немцев, и во весь голос, в письмах ко всем соседним дворам кричать о творящемся бесправии. При каждом удобном случае сталкивать лбами Оттона и Рудольфа — да и всех остальных, кто только полезет. Если бы Оттон твёрдо взял в руки бразды правления, если бы его приняла страна, если бы он навёл в ней порядок — сколько бы прожил после этого его маленький кузен?  
Недолго. Она и сейчас в этом уверена.  
К тому же, она не оставила Вацлава совсем уж одного. С ним Элишка, готовая хоть умереть за своего воспитанника, который малышом почти не слезал у неё с колен. В отличие от самой Кунгуты, няня могла бы легко избежать всех тягот заточения — ей не нужно было бежать, она в любой день могла просто выйти за ворота, и отправиться домой с богатым вознаграждением. Отказывалась с таким гневом, как будто ей предлагали продать душу.  
Это Элишка сейчас выхаживает Вацлава. Это её он зовёт, когда мечется в горячке. Помнит ли он ещё лицо родной матери?  
Кунгута оставила в Бездезе сына. Но даже если всё закончится хорошо, если все её мечты сбудутся — к ней вернётся чужой, незнакомый человек.  
Впрочем, разве это имеет значение? Кем бы он ни стал, как бы ни посмотрел на неё при встрече — пусть только выживет! Пусть живёт! Пусть станет королём, подобно отцу! Единственный сын, Господи, единственный сын… Ты должен меня понять, Господи, ты же сам оставил Сына своего — потому что так было надо…  
Поэтому пусть живёт, пусть живёт, пусть живёт…  
Но даже если не выживет, даже если случится самое страшное — Кунгута не сдастся. Не отдаст страну, королевой которой была, этим двум немецким стервятникам. Не будут они радоваться, стоя на могилах её мужа и сына.  
Кроме сына, у неё ведь есть ещё две дочери. Если вдруг Вацлав… Если случится страшное, первое, что нужно сделать — послать за младшей, Анежкой. Которая, точно так же, как Вацлав с Юдитой, помолвлена с младшим сынком проклятого Габсбурга, тоже Рудольфом. И пусть Габсбург сцепится с Оттоном. Пусть пишут письма Папе и имперским князьям, доказывая, чьи права, в обоих случаях с женской стороны, значат больше — дочери Пржемысла или его племянника, сына сестры.  
Вот только Анежка ведь — младшая дочь. Про старшую дочь, Кунгуту, всем известно, что её предназначили для службы Богу, и она послушница в строгом монастыре — а может, уже и приняла монашеские обеты.  
Все это — ложь. Это ещё Прежемысл придумал — после первой проигранной войны, после первого мира, по условиям которого должен был помолвить дочь с сыном Габсбурга. И помолвил — младшую, припрятав старшую до лучших времён. А любимая тётя Прежемысла, всеми почитаемая аббатиса Анежка, которую в народе уже прозвали святой — покрывала этот обман. Обеспечив достаточное количество свидетелей, что на самом деле никаких обетов не было — ни монахини, ни даже послушницы.  
Благодаря этому, чуть позже, когда Габсбург уже будет драться с Оттоном, можно будет подыскать жениха и для старшей принцессы. В Польше. Или в Венгрии. Ведь именно наследственные права старшей дочери Кунгуты на Богемию Пржемысл когда-то, ещё до рождения Вацлава, подтвердил у самого императора — честь честью, письменно, со всеми нужными печатями…  
Это будет война. Страшная. Возможно, даже более страшная, чем сейчас. Вот только в этот чёрный час, когда где-то далеко, возможно, умирает её надежда, последний наследник великого рода, так легко понять Фалькештейна, кричавшего, что лучше он сам сожжёт все свои замки, чем увидит их в руках врагов…  
Только помянешь дьявола — и вот он, тут как тут.  
Разумеется, никакие запреты его не остановили. Разумеется, он заставил себя впустить.  
Только когда Фалькенштейн обнимает её за плечи, помогая встать, Кунгута понимает, что всё ещё дрожит. Кажется, даже сильнее, чем прежде.  
Когда Фалькенштейн, воспользовавшись её слабостью — и тем, что это первый раз, когда они действительно наедине — накрывает её губы своими, Кунгута наконец делает то, о чём мечтала с того момента, как только его увидела. Разбивает ему губы в кровь. Так, как её когда-то учили братья.  
Потому что какой же это подлый, старый, недостойный приём, с которым пробирались в постель стольким девушкам, да и к юношам тоже — «утешить» человека в его горе! Когда человек почти не владеет собой и, словно замерзающий, жаждет хоть крохи тепла.  
Несколько мгновений Кунгута наслаждается гримасой на лице Фалькенштейна, в которой смешалась боль, ярость — и та самая тёмная страсть, которая лишь прорастает глубже, когда её поливают кровью.  
А потом целует его — сама. И теперь уже вздрагивает он, а не она.  
***  
— У меня для тебя подарок, жена.  
Кунгута невольно улыбается. Из всех известных ей людей только её муж способен выглядеть настолько серьёзным — почти торжественным — удерживая в руках отчаянно дёргающийся свёрток.  
Вот и правильно. Надо улыбаться. Жена, в очередной раз не сумевшая подарить мужу наследника, не может сделать ничего хуже, чем досаждать ему своими слезами.  
— Ещё один? Ты меня балуешь!  
Кунгута протягивает руки, ожидая, что ей сейчас подадут какого-нибудь очаровательного щенка охотничьей породы — приятный намёк на то, что совсем скоро она снова сможет выезжать на охоту. Её маленькая тёзка, старшая дочка — и без того счастливая, что её наконец привели проведать «захворавшую» маму — переползает по кровати ближе к отцу, вся обратившись в восторженное ожидание, как это умеют только маленькие дети.  
Пржемысл не передаёт подарок ни одной из них. Вместо этого он осторожно кладёт сверток на самый край кровати, ещё осторожнее его разворачивает. На покрывало выбирается нечто золотистое, больше всего напоминающее крупную кошку, вот только…  
— Это же львёнок! — от неожиданности Кунгута кричит чуть ли не громче дочери. — Откуда он у тебя?  
Пржемысл всё ещё очень старается держаться серьёзно, хотя уголки губ уже подрагивают от смеха.  
— Боюсь, жена, мне придётся признаться, что я его выиграл. В кости.  
— О, это очень… Плохо, конечно… Нет, малышка, ты не будешь спрашивать у своего отца, что такое «кости»! Чем позже узнаешь, тем лучше… Но, Господи Боже, у кого во всей Праге найдётся лев, чтобы поставить его на кон — не говоря уж о львёнке?  
Присев на кровать, Пржемысл обнимает Кунгуту и задумчиво смотрит на ковыляющего по покрывалу львёнка.  
— Я выиграл его — или, точнее, его мать и прочих родичей, а к ним в придачу добрую половину зверинца — ещё осенью. В Мюнхене. Как только пришли новости. У одного человека, которому хватило наглости шутить насчёт того, что в Богемии всё ещё нет львят.*  
Перехватив львёнка за шкирку, Пржемысл прижимает его к покрывалу — позволяя жене, а следом и дочке наконец набраться храбрости и погладить чудесного зверька.  
— Что забавно, тогда были только лев и львицы. Этот малый и его сестра пришли на свет всего две недели назад. Но сразу, как только в последний раз бросил кости, я так и сказал — где есть львица, будет и львёнок. Каждый из нас иной раз невольным пророком… Хотя, говорят, у нас на севере, сколько их ни корми, они не так уж часто приносят львят.  
Зная мужа, Кунгута даже не сомневается — выигрывая львицу, тот уже знал, что та ждёт приплод. Для того и выиграл — чтобы произнести то, что сказал, чтобы все запомнили, а легковерные посчитали «знаком». Ну и ради неё, конечно.  
Прижавшись к мужу, Кунгута чувствует, как все страхи последних недель — которых просто не может не быть у королевы, ещё не родившей наследника, тем более если в семье супруга разводы не такая уж редкость — постепенно отступают, обращаясь в ничто. Всё будет хорошо. На каждый удар судьбы найдётся хитрый ход, позволяющий обратить всё себе на пользу, и ласковая шутка, смягчающая грусть. Чудесный зверёк, родившийся мало того, что на севере, так ещё и зимой, неуклюже ковыляет по покрывалу, зевает и мяукает, а когда его подносят к окну, чтобы показать снегопад — пугается и пытается забиться Пржемыслу в рукав. И сколько ещё будет таких вечеров — одновременно неразличимо похожих и совершенно разных, как это всегда бывает с тем, что кажется вечным…  
Очнувшись, Кунгута окончательно понимает, что счастливые сны ещё хуже страшных. После кошмаров она счастлива проснуться, а вот после таких снов — жить дальше действительно не хочется.  
Вот только она должна жить. По слишком многим причинам, среди которых месть и гордость так смешались с любовью, что они теперь уже навеки воедино.  
Нужно найти в себе силы пережить собственное счастье. Похоронить это счастье, как хоронят дорогого покойника. Оставить в себе только то, что ещё живо, что жаждет и стремится — даже если это далеко не лучшее, что в ней есть.  
_______________________________________________  
* Отсылка к тому, что на гербе Богемии изображён лев.  
***  
Ночь сомкнулась вокруг них. Слуги надёжно подкуплены или запуганы, а все остальные спят. По крайней мере этой ночью грех ещё останется скрыт.  
Кунгута надеется, что, стянув с себя рубашку, окончательно поймёт, в чём правда, а в чём ложь. Что взгляд Завиша его выдаст. Пускай Кунгуту по-прежнему называют прекрасной, ведь время пощадило её лицо, и походка по-прежнему легка, а стянутый шнуровкой и поясом силуэт строен — её грудь, живот, бедра принадлежат тридцатипятилетней женщине, шесть раз приводившей на свет дитя. А Завиш, как и все слишком самоуверенные люди, на самом деле не слишком умеет притворяться.  
Вот только в злых чарах по-прежнему ни единой прорехи. В расширенных, снова почти чёрных глазах Завиша — ни проблеска трезвого, оценивающего рассудка. Сильные ловкие руки, которые могут одним ударом выбить человека из седла — дрожат, словно у юноши, впервые ложащегося с женщиной.  
Он не пытается быть нежным — и ведёт себя не как любовник, а как муж, торопливо ищущий утешения. Едва коснувшись губами, сразу же жадно проталкивает в рот язык. Одновременно лаская грудь и соски — с силой, но умело, так, что внизу живота начинает сладко ныть.  
Прежде, чем Кунгута успевает хотя бы отдышаться и окончательно принять мысль, что всё это в самом деле происходит — здесь, сейчас, с ней — она уже падает на спину, на кровать, и Завиш надвигается сверху, проталкивает колено между ног. Жар её собственного низа встречается с другим жаром — уже совсем готовый, напряженный член касается головкой живота, трётся о внутреннюю поверхность бёдер.  
Нет. Она не хочет. Не так.  
С удивившей её саму силой Кунгута упёрлась Завишу в плечи, отталкивая, и вывернулась, откатилась в сторону, приподнимаясь на коленях. Они застыли друг напротив друга — тяжело дышащие, чуть вздрагивающие, и как будто одинаково сбитые с толку.  
А потом — всё так же молча, словно именно звук голоса может стать серебряным ножом, который покончит с чарами — снова подаются навстречу друг другу. Теперь уже для настоящей встречи.  
Кунгута запрокидывает голову и выгибается вперёд, подставляя шею поцелуям, а грудь ладоням. В свою очередь, исследует ладонями и ртом широкую грудь с пересекающими её полосками шрамов и напрягшийся от прикосновений живот. Целуя в губы, не в силах устоять перед искушением, слегка прикусывает в том месте, где до сих пор небольшая припухлость после удара. Жаль, что не удалось узнать, как он это объяснял.  
Каждый из них для другого — словно незнакомая страна, которую предстоит завоевать и присвоить.  
До чего же странно учиться ласкать тело чужого человека — снова, словно не было долгих лет брака, как будто Кунгута снова та едва начинающая жить девочка, которой всё ещё только предстоит. Впрочем, так, да не так — на этот раз она не зажмуривается, не вздрагивает непонимающе, а ищет с открытыми глазами, и знает, что искать.  
Вот только совершенно не знает, чего ждать — ни от Завиша, ни от себя. Какое прикосновение выйдет грубым, какое пройдёт незамеченным, а на какое тело отзовётся новой волной жара, словно от постепенно разгорающегося костра. Какое движение покажется слишком медленным, какое чересчур поспешным — а какое таким, словно всё это уже было, или они поняли друг друга без слов. Когда собьется и резко участится дыхание, какие бессвязные слова еле различимым шёпотом сорвутся с губ и покажутся произнесёнными на чужом, непонятном языке.  
Когда Кунгута, оглаживая внутреннюю сторону его бёдер, касается тяжелой мошонки, проскальзывает пальцами под ней и начинает поглаживать — Завиш, резко втянув в себя воздух, дёргается навстречу. Сильнее раздвигает колени и одновременно притягивает её ближе, так что теперь Кунгуте не остаётся ничего другого, кроме как обхватить его бедра ногами.  
Однако так, сидя, ему, не приноровившемся, пока ещё сложно. Не зная, увидит ли он это, Кунгута всё равно усмехается — и, хотя ей тоже неудобно, проталкивает между их прижавшимися друг к другу, блестящими от пота телами ещё одну руку, слегка досадуя на то, что так ничего не увидит.  
Большой палец несколько раз по кругу обводит головку, потом скользит вниз, прослеживая вздувшуюся, пульсирующую вену — и наконец ладонь сжимается вокруг основания члена. Второй продолжая нарочито медленно и осторожно поглаживая мошонку, этой Кунгута путём проб и ошибок постепенно находит нужный ритм, и пускает их обоих вскачь — потому что руки Завиша, вновь позабывшего обо всякой осторожности, мнут и сжимают её грудь и живот, сдавливают талию с такой силой, что она тоже невольно подскакивает у него на коленях.  
Вполне очевидно, что Завишу вполне хватило бы и этого, и даже не пришлось бы долго ждать…  
Но, конечно же, этого не хочет уже он.  
Не успев спохватиться, Кунгута снова оказывается на спине — но на этот раз ладони Завиша не давят ей на плечи, а сжимают бедра. Потом соскальзывают ниже — и медленно, не торопясь, отнюдь не рывком, как в прошлый раз, он раздвигает ей колени. Гораздо сильнее, чем нужно, чтобы просто лечь между ними.  
Завиш не из тех, кто привык медлить — а сейчас это должно быть ещё и мучительно. Но всё же он не торопится. Останавливает себя, словно коня на полном скаку.  
Этой ночью Завиш мало похож на себя. Ни тени обычной улыбки, зато лицо то и дело искажается страшным напряжением, в котором страсть так пугающе похожа на смертную муку. Зато сейчас, когда ему сдерживаться сложнее всего — он наконец-то улыбается, а в глазах мелькает тень привычной насмешки.  
Кунгута до сих пор не может предугадать, что сделает этот человек. Понятия не имеет, о чём он думает. Остаётся утешать себя тем, что и для него это также.  
Бесстыдно, даже постыдно лежать перед ним вот так, как не каждая жена откроется своему мужу — но когда Завиш в свою очередь начинает работать пальцами вокруг и между её нижних губ, это уже неважно. Вскоре уже приходится кусать губы — но не из гордости или от стыда, а потому, что им в самом деле нельзя шуметь.  
Прямо сейчас в Кунгуте точно ничего от мертвеца, которого впору хоронить. От всего мира остаются только ощущения тела. А то, что происходит с этим телом — и с отчаянно бьющейся где-то внутри него душой — больше всего напоминает отчаянный, задыхающийся бег, то ли в погоне за чем-то бесконечно желанным, то ли в ужасе перед чем-то невыразимо страшным. Нет прошлого, нет и будущего, нет вообще ничего, даже её самой. Есть только бешеный стук крови внутри, только разгорающийся внутри жар, только наслаждение от самой древней в мире схватки, настолько огромное, что становится чрезмерным и мучительным. Только не рассуждающий, непреодолимый напор — дальше, дальше, ещё дальше.  
Да, да, это ей и нужно — дальше, до конца, даже если не останется ничего, кроме бешеного стука крови…  
Когда Завиш наконец проникает внутрь уже не пальцами, Кунгута резко подаётся бедрами вперёд, насаживаясь глубже, торопясь почувствовать внутри себя сильное, уверенное давление. Звук всё-таки прорывается сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы, и они оба тихо вскрикивают. Почти одновременно.

***  
Наверное, многие думают, что сейчас, перед тем, как отправиться к королю и предстать перед двором, они дрожат от волнения или даже страха. Готовятся. Советуются. Обсуждают слова, с которыми обратиться к юному королю.  
Все, что нужно было обсудить, они уже обсудили. Вместо этого…  
Видимо, всё-таки они слишком шумели. Во всяком случае, когда Зузана входит с ведрами подогретой воды, чтобы наполнить кадку для омовения, она краснеет до ушей и всё время не поднимает глаз.  
— Единственная, кого я на самом деле опасаюсь — Анежка, — заговаривает Кунгута, погрузившись в воду и прикрыв глаза. — Она так и не ответила на моё последнее письмо.  
— Ну, если уж святая тётушка не прокляла тебя, едва только узнала про нас… Подумаешь, просто прочитает ещё парочку молитв для успокоения души.  
Глаза приходится раскрыть. Зачерпывая пригоршней воду, Завиш плещет ей лицо. В ответ Кунгута пинает его в бедро.  
— Главное, чтобы не за упокой наших душ. Прежде мы были союзницами. Вместе мы хранили тайну моей старшей дочери и защищали интересы моего сына. А теперь…  
Зашипев от боли, Завиш тут же фыркает от смеха. Хватает ногу Кунгуты и кладёт её себе между ног. Зажимает коленями.  
Там, внизу, его член, только что мягкий и вялый, ощутимо дёргается и немного напрягается, стоит только шутя провести большим пальцем вниз, к яичкам. Ну что за ненасытный человек.  
— Хочешь сказать, сейчас старуха готовится из святой превратиться в злую ведьму?  
Как же всё-таки Завиш легко об этом шутит — для человека, которого то и дело обвиняют в том, что он чернокнижник.  
— Пржемысл всегда говорил, что не будь Анежка женщиной, быть бы ей епископом! Она не только воспитала племянника, это она в своё время примирила его с отцом и вызволила из тюрьмы, да и потом так и осталась его лучшим дипломатом…  
Есть какая-то мелкая, постыдная, но всё же сладкая месть в том, чтобы говорить о великой женщине строгих добродетелей, обожаемой тётушке покойного супруга, к которой всегда немного ревновала — и, протянув вслед за ногой и руку, ласкать мужское естество своего любовника.  
Интересно, как долго Завиш ещё сможет разговаривать?  
— Она от собственного имени переписывается со всеми, кто имеет значение. Даже с Папой. Когда Пржемысла незадолго перед смертью подвергли церковному проклятью, по её воле в Праге за него всё равно молились во всех монастырях. Оттон все локти себе искусал, мечтая добраться до моих дочерей — но знал, что если попытается захватить монастырь силой, против него поднимется весь город. Вот ты шутишь, а в народе её в самом деле все почитают святой. Если сегодня она встанет и будет говорить против нас…  
— Как хорошо, что ты никогда так не говоришь о ком-нибудь из мужчин… Потому что тогда мне бы пришлось его… Убить, да… Точно, убить…  
Разомлевший было Завиш внезапно распахивает глаза — и, перехватив руку Кунгуты, подаётся вперёд и говорит хриплым, но всё же совершенно внятным голосом:  
— Брось, Кунгута. Принцесса Анежка, раз уж она такое совершенство, прекрасно знает, что королей, только взошедших на престол и пытающихся взять власть в свои руки, убивают ничуть не реже, чем малолетних наследников. Твоему сыну понадобится вся поддержка, какую он только может получить. А я уж постараюсь сегодня показать, на что способен!  
Всё-таки тогда, когда ему не затмевает глаза какая-то очередная безумная прихоть, Завиш очень умен.  
— Что ж, это ты умеешь. Главное, чтобы там ни говорили — не затевай ссор. Только не сегодня.  
Прежде, чем Завиш успевает снова перехватить её руку, Кунгута обхватывает его член у основания — и больше не дразнит, а берётся за дело всерьёз.  
— Да, хорошо… Клянусь… Я буду кроток как ягненок… Или кто там должен… лежать… рядом… с чешским львом…  
Скоро Завиш наконец больше не может говорить. Только со свистом втягивает воздух, прикусывая нижнюю губу. Закрывает глаза, запрокидывает голову — открывая горло, на котором тяжело ходит кадык.  
В конце он дёргается так сильно, что вода выплескивается на пол. Не позволяя себя перехватить, Кунгута быстро встаёт, наспех обтирается и, натянув сорочку, выходит к своим служанкам.  
Перед отъездом кормилица ненадолго приносит Кунгуте ещё заспанного, встрёпанного Яна — которого они с Завишем пока зовут только по-домашнему, Ешком. Сын сонно моргает серыми отцовскими глазами и понятия не имеет, что сегодня решается и его судьба тоже. Хотя сам он никуда не поедет, конечно. Брать сегодня с собой ещё и этого зачатого в беззаконии ребёнка было бы в высшей степени глупо.  
Когда они бок о бок проезжают по улицам — Кунгута в паланкине, Завиш на великолепном коне, вороном со светлой гривой, подарке одного из польских князей — людей собирается столько, что кое-где приходится разгонять толпу. Как же на них глазеют!  
Завиш — в этом как раз дурак — выглядит скорее довольным. Как доволен он и теми песнями, которыми о них распевают. Даже теми, в которых он стал любовником Кунгуты ещё при её муже, да и мятеж затеял чуть ли не только из-за этого.  
Все люди, что знать, что простолюдины, любят такие рассказы о любви — и сейчас во взгляде над всеми чувствами преобладает жадное любопытство. Хотя, конечно, на смерть прелюбодеев, осквернивших королевское ложе, они бы тоже посмотрели охотно.  
Тем не менее, Кунгута расточает во все стороны улыбки и изредка машет рукой. Не только потому, что так разумно. В этом нет ничего сложного.  
Она так долго ждала. Она так счастлива сегодня, сейчас.  
Она не умерла где-то в безвестной глуши, жалким призраком былых времён и ушедшего величия, в бессильной тоске, не способная сделать ничего, кроме как оплакивать утраченное. Её сын жив, и он сидит на троне — к чему, в конце концов, приложил руку даже Рудольф Габсбург, разумно рассудивший, что попытаться обеспечить лояльность молодого короля будет легче, чем пытаться надеть корону на своего сынка или другого чужака. Оттон Брандербуржский немало пограбил, и немало серебра взял как выкуп, прежде чем наконец отпустить Вацлава — но, замок за замком, потерял всё, что захватил, и оставил после себя столь злую память, что хватит на сто лет вперёд.  
Да, их с Завишем связь оттолкнула от них многих союзников — а с князем Микулашем Опавским, драчливым бастардом Пржемысла, до глубины души оскорбившимся за отца, пришлось схлестнуться всерьёз. Вот только все эти люди всё равно сражались бы прежде всего за себя. В то время как Завиш намертво связал свою судьбу с её. Чтобы такой тщеславный гордец, став не венчанным мужем королевы, хоть когда-нибудь, даже ради собственного блага, даже ради спасения собственной жизни согласился вновь стать всего лишь хозяином нескольких городков и замков…  
Пусть Завиш когда-то загонял Кунгуту, как волк загоняет лань — прекрасно сознавая, насколько она в нём нуждается — ведь и не скажешь, кто из них угодил в ловушку. Чтобы взлететь выше, чем положено таким, как ты, приходится слишком сильно оттолкнуться от земли — и дальше уже только лететь, даже если этот полёт превращается в падение.  
Пусть о Кунгуте распевают похабные песенки. Пусть изваляют в грязи её имя. Пусть на неё смотрят с укором прежние друзья — и даже собственные дочери, воспитанные благочестивой Анежкой в благоговении перед отцом. Пусть Вацлав, если только ему не откажет разум, никогда не назовёт в честь Кунгуты свою дочь.  
За то, что она получила, Кунгута охотно заплатила бы и большую цену.  
Если бы только иной раз не было так больно скользить взглядом по знакомым башням и церковным колокольням. Если бы только здесь, в Праге, всё не было полно воспоминаний, от которых она так долго бежала.  
Красуясь на своём прекрасном коне, Завиш наверняка полон надежд о том, что для них всё только начинается. А вот Кунгута прекрасно понимает, что конец уже очень близко. Впрочем, отнюдь не потому, что сегодня они проиграют.  
***  
Когда Кунгута и Завиш — по-прежнему бок о бок, словно так и подобает — входят в зал, где их ожидает молодой король, невозможно не подумать о том, что время часто ходит по кругу. Когда-то Завиш точно также шёл под прицелом враждебных или любопытствующих взглядов — к тому, кто имеет полное право наказать преступников, но от кого следует одним разговором добиться не только помилования, но и милости.  
На троне — бледный худощавый подросток с миловидным задумчивым лицом, в котором почти ничего не осталось от мальчика, которого Кунгута оставила в Бездезе. К сожалению, не так уж неправ Рожмберг — пошутивший, что «новый король пока больше всего напоминает переодетую девчонку, да и то недокормленную». Очень заметно, насколько ему неловко в тяжелом торжественном облачении среди такой толпы.  
Но стоит только им встретиться глазами — и да, Кунгута узнаёт его. Сам же Вацлав впивается в неё взглядом — мучительно-напряженным, жаждущим одновременно слишком многого.  
Им сложно говорить друг с другом. Но, в конце концов, всё заканчивается именно теми словами, которые должны были прозвучать: «Мы хотим видеть нашу мать рядом с нами».  
За себя, впрочем, Кунгута и не опасалась. Худшее, что её могло ждать — монастырь.  
А вот Завиш…  
Завиш на этот раз превосходит самого себя. Этой невероятной смесью смирения и дерзости можно наслаждаться. Что Кунгута и делает. Иной раз — судя по возмущенным взглядам тех, кто рядом с ней — даже слишком откровенно.  
Завиш и обычно-то избегает объяснений, извинений и оправданий — которые, как известно, даже невиновного превращают в глазах других в виновного. А уж сейчас тем более настойчиво, упорно и упрямо говорит не о прошлом, но о настоящем и будущем.  
Всегда, кто бы с ним ни заговаривал, обращается прежде всего к королю — и чаще всего только к королю. Тем своим недругам, кто незначителен и недалёк умом, отвечает с усталой, ласковой насмешкой дядюшки, которому докучают склочные младшие родственники. Тем, кто по-настоящему имеет значение — коротко, твёрдо и так, чтобы поняли, насколько многое он может предложить, и какая заваруха начнётся, если попытаться от него избавиться.  
В результате серьёзные враги вскоре умолкают — такие люди чаще всего понимают, когда стоит начинать междоусобицу, а когда от неё проиграют все. Те же, что поглупее — выходят из себя и устраивают такой гвалт, такую безобразную склоку, что любо-дорого глядеть. Завиш стоит среди волн окатывающей его злобы — спокойный, улыбающийся, доброжелательный, слегка наклонив голову, но не опуская взгляд.  
— Я знал, что завистники уже успели очернить меня перед вами, государь! Но всё же приехал сюда, к вам — чтобы всё, что у меня есть, вложить в ваши руки и оберегать вас столь же преданно, как все эти годы оберегал вашу матушку… Но на всё да будет ваша воля!  
Молодой король страдальчески морщится и безуспешно пытается перекричать галдёж. Потом морщится уже раздраженно — и наконец кричит сам.  
Нет, король не намеревается рубить кому-то голову в первые же дни своего правления. Король не потерпит, чтобы в его присутствии порочили честь его матери — или её верных слуг. Король не хочет, чтобы ему под руку кричали сразу десять советчиков — и разберётся во всём сам, без чужих подсказок. Король пока не принял окончательного решения, но пока позволяет Завишу из Фалькенштейна остаться при дворе…  
Завишу даже хватает выдержки не улыбаться слишком торжествующе.  
Позже, когда суета уже чуть улеглась, Кунгута наконец решается подойти к той, за кем она всё это время следила с замиранием сердца — несмотря на то, что аббатиса Анежка так и не проронила ни слова, ни сделала ни единого жеста, только в свою очередь не сводила тяжелого взгляда с Фалькенштейна.  
— Дорогая тётя, в добром ли здравии вы и девочки…  
Анежка сжимает пальцы, стискивая серебряный крест у себя на груди.  
— Все в добром здравии, что тебе прекрасно известно — хотя и нельзя сказать, что соскучились по тебе… Если уж пришла говорить о своём мерзавце, так и говорила бы о нём.  
Они говорят очень тихо, и обе улыбаются. Но взгляд у Анежки такой, как будто ей ничто не помешает одеть Кунгуту во власяницу и запереть на хлебе и воде, словно какую-то провинившуюся послушницу.  
— Ни он, ни наш сын не представляют для Вацлава никакой угрозы. И все, кто только бывал при дворе Пржемысла, прекрасно знают, что Фалькенштейн там никогда не появлялся, что мы никак не могли быть знакомы…  
— Едва только поговорила с сыном, и тут же на радостях растеряла все запасы разумных слов? Если бы я не знала того, что ты сейчас сказала, ни тебя, ни твоего аспида бы здесь не было.  
Протянув несколько мучительных мгновений враждебного молчания, Анежка продолжает:  
— К счастью, ты всё-таки не дура. И хочешь быть прежде всего матерью законного короля, а не женой того, кто в короля только играется. Пока его голову не вздёрнут высоко над толпой… Хотя, надо признать, сегодня я не могла не вспомнить, что Люцифер всё же был первым среди ангелов. Всё же не какой-то там мелкий бес.  
Это, конечно, отнюдь не одобрение. Но очень похожим тоном тётка Пржемысла говорит о Рудольфе Габсбурге — что тот «всё же взаправду теперь император, хотя кто бы подумал на этого худородного».  
***  
В такие вечера кажется, что всё так, как должно быть. За дверью раздаются тяжелые, уверенные шаги, и все с улыбкой встречают вошедшего. Соскочив с колен матери, Ян-Ешек несётся к отцу. Тот с усмешкой подхватывает мальчишку под мышки, крутит вокруг себя — и, спустив обратно на пол, подходит к столу, за которым сидит над картами Вацлав. Хвалит, что как раз то, что надо, венгерские и болгарские земли, стало быть, венгерские дела. Забавно передразнивая голоса и особенности речи, пересказывает свою беседу с послами Ласло Венгерского, заодно отвечая на вопросы Вацлава, разъясняя расклад сил и как все связано с событиями десятилетней давности. Вацлав слушает внимательно, хмуря брови — и разговор становится всё оживлённее, оба горячатся и перекатывают туда-сюда по карте чёрные и красные камешки, обозначающие войска и захваченные крепости. Ешек, ревнуя, с громким топотом носится вокруг стола и дёргает взрослых за рукава. Отец прикрикивает на сорванца, старший брат со смехом подкармливает его засахаренными орешками.  
Королева, двое сыновей и человек, который правит страной…  
Подперев щёку кулаком, Кунгута смотрит — и думает, что всё получилось гораздо лучше, чем можно было вообразить. Настолько хорошо, что Рудольф Габсбург пишет очень вежливые и злые письма, в которых придумывает всё новые отговорки, почему не может отпустить в Прагу свою дочь — окончательно потеряв надежду на возможное скорое наследство и продумывая, что делать дальше.  
Оценил бы Пржемысл то, что было сделано? Или всё же для него важнее было бы, не что сделано — а кем и как?  
Совсем немного времени прошло, и вот уже страна, которая разваливалась на куски, вновь кажется целой — по крайней мере, внешне. Как ни удивительно, Завишу пока удавалось обуздывать дворянскую вольницу даже лучше, чем прежде Пржемыслу. Возможно, он просто лучше знал всех этих людей — так, как знает не сюзерен, а тот, кто жил среди них.  
Глядя на Завиша, внезапно окруженного золотистым ореолом — заходящее за окном солнце слегка позолотило тёмно-русые волосы, сверкнуло на золотом шитье, золоченом поясе и золотой нагрудной цепи — Кунгута в который уже раз гадает: была ли в нём всегда эта уверенная лёгкость, с которой он взялся за решение государственных дел? Эта ли дремлющая, не находящая своего выхода сила заставляла его гнаться за тем, на что он по рождению не имел права? Или это сама Кунгута как-то его изменила — также, как сам Завиш изменил её, так что прежняя Кунгута отшатнулась бы от неё с ужасом?  
Впрочем, главное, что долгая грязная междоусобица подошла к концу — причём победили в ней Пржемысловцы, насчёт которых ещё недавно казалось, что от них ничего не останется. У страны есть король. У страны есть правитель…  
На несколько — сколько? — кратких, зыбких, двойственных лет не будет большой беды в том, что эти двое — не один человек.  
Но если сын Кунгуты достоин носить корону — а он не так-то прост, её тихий задумчивый мальчик, привычно улыбающийся так, как это делают те, кто знает, что им нельзя открыто проявлять злость — однажды он убьёт того, к кому сейчас наклоняется за советом. С кем ходил в походы, учился премудростям соколиной охоты, с кем может разговаривать и смеяться часами — то ли как отец с сыном, то ли как двое любящих друг друга братьев…  
И Кунгута ничего не сделает, чтобы этому помешать. Потому что так и должно быть. Править должен король.  
Ночью, в постели, Завиш едва не утомляет Кунгуту тем, как хвалит успехи её сына.  
Хотя, разумеется, Кунгута не может знать, сколько в этих словах правды. Точно также как сам Завиш не знает её мыслей — даже сегодняшних. Как никто из них не знает, сколько искренности в восхищении, с которым Вацлав смотрит на своего почти отчима — а сколько смирения со своим положением и понимания, что в его четырнадцать, пока он ещё очень далек от того, чтобы по-настоящему разбираться в хитросплетении интриг, лучше вручить власть одному сильному человеку, чем позволить, чтобы десятки партий вырывали её друг у друга, словно собаки кость.  
Ничего не скажешь, прекрасная у них получилась семья — весёлая, дружная, любящая. В которой всё — не то, что кажется.  
— Вот что действительно хорошо, так это то, что память у парня отличная. Сегодня без запинки пересказал мне всю родословную Рожмберков!  
Неужели в самом деле не притворяется — а верит? Что не присвоил себе на час то, что ему не принадлежит — а стал настоящим королём Богемии, настоящим отцом Вацлаву?  
Всё получилось даже гораздо лучше, чем задумывалось. Как это прекрасно. Как это больно.  
— Дорогой, я всем сердцем люблю Вацлава, но… Если ты продолжишь говорить о моем сыне, я начну говорить о своём муже.  
Лежа у Завиша на груди, Кунгута чувствует, как мгновенно сбивается его дыхание. Как же его злит, что они до сих пор не обвенчаны — даже тайным браком.  
Возможно, она ещё подарит ему это. Хороший выйдет прощальный подарок.  
— Прекрасно. Почему бы не вспомнить прошлое? Особенно лежа в постели с тобой.  
Кунгута несколько раз прихватывает ему зубами кожу на шее под ухом — не поцелуи, почти укусы.  
— А ты собираешься лежать?  
Некоторое время — наверняка тоже назло ей — Завиш продолжает лежать почти неподвижно, только трепещут ресницы, и всё сильнее сбивается дыхание. Пока Кунгута медленно спускается вниз, покрывает поцелуями плечи, проводит языком по старому широкому шраму, пересекающему грудь с правой стороны. Полностью скрывшись под покрывалом, соскальзывает так, чтобы грудью задевать уже чуть приподнявшийся член, а затем — ещё дальше, чтобы лёгкими, дразнящими поглаживаниями пройтись по внутренней стороне бёдер, не торопясь касаться мест, которые просят этого больше всего.  
Завиш садится одним быстрым и всё ещё на удивление плавным движением. Отбрасывает покрывало, обхватывает за поясницу, рывком поднимает вверх, помогая устроиться у себя на коленях.  
Снова лицом к лицу, они долго неспешно целуются. Потом Кунгута скатывается у него с колен, и переворачивается на спину, слегка раздвигая ноги, а Завиш нависает над ней сверху и чуть сбоку, опираясь на одну руку.  
Мгновение Завиш просто смотрит на неё — с той его мальчишеской улыбкой, которая всегда заставляет видеть в нём лучшего человека, чем он есть. Кунгута по-прежнему сомневается, можно ли его чувство назвать любовью — но Завиш всё ещё смотрит также, как в их первую ночь. Как будто она — то, к чему стремится вся его душа.  
В чём больший грех — совершить грех из расчёта или творить его с удовольствием? И как каяться, если соединил одно с другим?  
Вот какого греха в Завише точно нет — он знает, когда стоит подождать, а когда нужно спешить. Снова накрывая рот Кунгуты своим, проникая языком внутрь, он одновременно раздвигает пальцами её нижние губы. Ласкает круговыми движениями. Находит самый чувствительный бугорок — и сначала осторожно, примериваясь, а потом всё быстрее и сильнее, постепенно задавая такой ритм, что приходится вцепиться пальцами в простыни, глухо постанывая и шире раздвигая бёдра.  
Завишу так же нравится наблюдать за тем, как Кунгута теряет власть над собой, как ей — добиваться того же от него.  
И когда он наконец входит в неё, Кунгута, широко раскрыв глаза, наслаждается и этим удовольствием тоже. Когда, до боли сжимая ей предплечья, Завиш вбивается в неё всё глубже, в его взгляде уже нет даже осмысленного желания — одна только жажда, мучительно нуждающаяся в утолении.  
Потом они долго лежат обнявшись. Молча. Потому что их души отнюдь не такие, какими должны быть души живущих по закону и в любви супругов — светлые, радостные, распахнутые навстречу. Но всё же — их тёмные, полные тайн, отравленные гордыней сердца тянутся друг к другу.  
Любовь не ищет своего…  
Они оба только и делали, что искали своего.  
Как можно говорить, что любишь — когда знаешь, что тёмные волосы, в которые запускаешь пальцы, совсем скоро окрасятся кровью, а шею, которая так не любила склоняться, положат на плаху? И даже не за прежние грехи, которые в самом деле заслуживают такого наказания, а за ваш общий грех? Если всё это не по недомыслию, не в полном ослеплении страстью — а ты с самого начала понимала, что так и будет, что так и должно быть?  
А предупредить, предостеречь — и нельзя, и бессмысленно. Не свернёт с пути, не уйдёт добровольно в безвестность. Предупрежденным — только опасным станет. Для Вацлава. Для самой Кунгуты.  
Кунгута засыпает только перед рассветом — и просыпается с криком. С самого возвращения в Прагу ей снова снятся прежние сны.  
***  
Свадьба странным образом связана с похоронами. Даже во снах одно часто предвещает другое. Конец одной жизни, начало новой. Над выходящими замуж девушками голосят, как над покойниками.  
Так что неудивительно, что Пржемысл приходит за Кунгутой именно на свадьбе. Причём, как хороший человек, не на её собственной, хоть это и было бы справедливо. На свадьбе Вацлава. Как будто проверяя — в самом ли деле ты всё это сделала ради него, жена, ради нашего сына?  
Увидев Пржемысла среди гостей, Кунгуте удаётся не вздрогнуть и даже не прервать разговор. Когда тот подходит ближе, становится тяжелее. Совсем трудно дышать.  
Конечно же, вовсе не от страха. На этот раз перед Кунгутой не окровавленный мертвец, а прекрасный, весёлый, полный жизни молодой мужчина. Даже не муж — жених. Такой, каким Кунгута увидела его впервые.  
Первый раз Пржемысл целует её в губы. Второй раз — ненадолго застывает, касаясь ключиц.  
— Наши львята уже совсем большие, жена! Пусть даже им пришлось расти в холоде и темноте… Но я так и сказал — главное, чтоб была львица, а там и львята подрастут!  
Нельзя быть женой двум мужьям одновременно. Но всё же Кунгута подаётся вперёд — и, в свою очередь, целует мертвеца. И на этот раз совершенно неважно, что во рту опять привкус крови.  
Счастье, если оно было настоящим, невозможно похоронить. Оно вновь и вновь восстаёт из гроба — и зовёт к себе. Как можно не захотеть снова стать той Кунгутой, которой она была когда-то? Той, у которой было спокойное, даже доброе сердце, и человек, жизнь которого была и её жизнь тоже, а впереди бесконечное золотое счастье?  
— Иди ко мне. Туда, где больше не будет ни боли, ни горя, ни гнева. Я так долго ждал. Ты так долго ждала.  
Когда через несколько месяцев Кунгута умирает, кашляя кровью и становясь всё слабее с каждым днём, в ней почти нет страха — только печаль и спокойное понимание, что так и должно быть.  
Кунгута и так получила слишком много — и теперь должна быть готова платить по счетам. За первое счастье, подаренное, которое вознесло её на самую вершину мира, бок о бок с человеком, которым можно было только восхищаться, который оберегал её, опекал и баловал. За второе счастье, украденное, проросшее среди крови и грязи, когда она грызлась с врагами, точно волчица, и хорошо узнала вкус той радости, которую может дать борьба — и человек рядом был тому под стать, жестокий, опасный, так и не понятый до конца…  
В самом конце она всё же предупреждает Завиша:  
— Когда меня не станет — остановись, прошу тебя. Не бери больше, чем у тебя есть сейчас.  
Прекрасно понимая, что — нет, не послушает.  
***  
Чего стоит один человек, даже самый храбрый и сильный — против двенадцати, которые застали его врасплох?  
Фалькенштейн как будто надеется доказать, что многого. На какой-то миг — короткий, жуткий и прекрасный, словно ожившая легенда — Вацлав даже верит, что отчиму удастся отбиться.  
А когда того всё-таки сбивают на землю, выбив меч, заворачивая руки за спину — прикрывает глаза.  
Только чтобы снова увидеть Фалькенштейна — склонившегося вместе с Вацлавом над картами, скачущего бок о бок с матерью Вацлава на охоте, подбрасывающего в воздух хохочущего Ешка. Все те вечера, которые они — ещё вчетвером, еще при жизни матери — провели вместе. Столько разговоров, и невероятных историй, и смеха, и ценных уроков…  
А ведь хорошая эта была семья — во всём, кроме того, что её никогда не должно было существовать! Счастливая семья.  
Страшно быть счастливым. Воспоминания о счастье будут мучить больше, чем воспоминания о горе.  
Даже если совершенно точно знаешь, что сделал всё правильно.


End file.
